


Mit halb geschlossene Augen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Dark Past, Deutsch | German, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, Gags, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hat Mühe, aus seinem Traum aufzuwachen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit halb geschlossene Augen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Half Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367008) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



_„Auf die Knie!“ Er gehorchte._

Im Halbschlaf ahnte, spürte, erduldete Daniel, dass die Erinnerungen an ihn heran brandeten. 

_„Und jetzt komm zu mir. Nein, steh nicht auf!“_

Die leichte Bettdecke klebte an Daniels Körper, es war so verdammt heiß in seinem Schlafzimmer. Aber er konnte das Fenster nicht öffnen, weil der Straßenlärm ihn nicht schlafen lassen würde. 

_„Sehr gut.“ Er kniete vor ihm und schaute erwartungsvoll auf. „Ausziehen!“_

Daniel strampelte mit den Beinen, um die Decke, die mit jeder Sekunde schwerer wurde, abzustreifen. 

_Er war nackt. Und unübersehbar hart. Ohne Aufforderung streckte er ihm die Hände entgegen. Die Lederfesseln schmiegten sich eng an._

Unruhig wälzte sich Daniel von rechts nach links, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. 

_„Öffne deinen Mund!“ Auch der Knebel war aus Leder._

Daniel drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub seine heiße Stirn im Kopfkissen. 

_„Auf das Bett! Knie dich in die Mitte, Hintern zu mir, Beine weit gespreizt.“_

Erregung, Scham, das Gefühl von Richtigkeit und Falschheit zugleich durchpulsten ihn. Selbst jetzt, in der Erinnerung, wusste er nicht, welches Gefühl vorherrschend war. 

_An diesen Tagen war es immer extrem schnell und hart. Zu wenig Vorbereitung. Stotterndes Luftholen. Eine wütende Faust auf das Laken. Endlich Akzeptanz. Unterwerfung._

Daniel versuchte gegen seine Lethargie anzukämpfen, das Licht anzumachen, sich aufzusetzen – irgendetwas, um den Wachtraum zu stoppen. Vergeblich. 

_Sie stürzten gemeinsam in den Abgrund. Kein Geräusch außer keuchendem Atem. Das Klatschen von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut. Lauter werdendes Stöhnen. Hingabe. Aufgabe. Ein Schrei._

Inzwischen hellwach, drehte Daniel sich auf den Rücken und starrte gegen die Decke. Es ließ ihn ratlos zurück. Er gab Jack was dieser wollte, was dieser brauchte, schaffte es aber nicht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Und er hatte gewaltig damit zu kämpfen, dass es ihn ebenfalls anmachte, Jack so hilflos und ihm ausgeliefert zu sehen. 

Doch am schlimmsten waren die Abende, an denen Daniel hörte, dass Jack um den Knebel herum arabische Flüche schrie. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer er in dem Moment für Jack war. 

Die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfiel, war, dass Jack das Gefühl haben wollte, jederzeit „Aufhören!“ sagen zu können. Dass er die Sicherheit brauchte, seine Hilflosigkeit jederzeit beenden zu können. Aber so lange sie nicht darüber redeten, war es reine Spekulation. 

Daniel legte seine Hand über die Augen, obwohl es im Zimmer dunkel war.

„Hey, du.“ Jacks Arm schlang sich um Daniels Taille und zog ihn gegen Jacks warmen Körper.  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde sich Daniel bewusst, dass es ihm nicht heiß, sondern kalt war. Er zitterte leicht.  
„Schlechte Träume?“ 

„Apophis“, log Daniel und zwang sich, das niederdrückende Gefühl von Traurigkeit herunterzuschlucken. Vielleicht würde Jack sich ihm irgendwann mal anvertrauen, sich die schrecklichen Erlebnisse von der Seele reden. Jetzt musste es ihm genügen, dass sie Jacks Dämonen zurückgedrängt hatten.

„Der alte Hurensohn ist doch schon Geschichte. Komm.“ Jack wickelte sich um Daniel, schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, legte ein Bein über Daniels Beine, atmete direkt in Daniels Ohr und flüsterte. „Schlaf noch ein wenig. Ich halte dich.“ 

Jack fragte nie, warum er nach diesen Abenden immer schweißgebadet aufwachte. Daniel war sich sicher, dass Jack schon längst seine Rückschlüsse gezogen hatte, aber wenn er gefragt hätte, hätte er selbst auch reden müssen. Und da auch Daniel es nie schaffte, ihm von seinen zwiespältigen Gefühlen zu erzählen… 

Daniel presste sich eng an Jack. Ein paar Monate lang konnten sie jetzt wieder so tun, als würde es diese Abende und diese Erinnerungen nicht geben. 

Das musste reichen.

\-------ENDE----

©Antares, März 2009 


End file.
